With the flourishing development of network, people rely more on network to take part in all kinds of activities. Some activities, such as e-bank or shopping-online. etc. became part of human life already. But illegal activities, for example, stealing password by hacker for illegal trade online happens more, which bring a great deal of loss to a user. While enjoying the convenience brought by the internet, the people are concerned about the security of the internet more and more. The authentication technology seems to be particularly important. Now the authentication technology is applied wildly in all kinds of fields, for example, e-bank, government website, Enterprise Resource Planning system based on Browser/Server or the fields required high-level secrecy, etc.
Digital signature scheme is one of the methods for network security. In the scheme, with the digital certificate downloaded and installed at client terminal, a smart key device such as a highly secured USB key (Universal Serial BUS Key) etc. signs the data transferred by network. Since the signed data inside the USB key is still transferred by the computer of client terminal, so the risks still exist in the scheme.
Furthermore, the operation of most of the existed protecting means is too complicated. Many kinds of plugs or software program corresponding to the USB key needs to be installed in signing processing. In addition, most application or insert, which is developed for IE (Internet Explorer) kennel, can not be supported by other browsers such as Firefox, etc. So that some users can not communicate safely and normally on the network.
What described above shows that the shortcomings of the protecting methods in the prior art for the network security are with fussy operating, bad usability and compatibility, low security.